GET US OUT OF HERE
Introduction A colonial planet has become infested with ALIENS/GENE-STEALERS, and the locals are having screaming fits dealing with the problem. My scenario deals with folks in small isolated town who have taken refuge there to await pickup by "help". Well "Help" is an orbiting Navy strike cruiser, that is doing what ever it can to help the local forces. Specifically, depoying a re-enforced marine platoon (as in Colonial Marines with LBA, small arms, squad special and support weaponry, NO POWERED ARMOR!) supported by 2 IFV to this town to establish an emergency LZ for evacuation. The game starts after all marine defensive preperations are in place (barricades, command detonated AP mines, robot guns,) marines and their IFV inside the fortified perimeter round the center of town (the crossroads intersection), the guarded civvies in a couple of sturdy building (one of which has its roof designated as the LZ). The aliens are all over the surrounding table top undercover, using terrain features for protection as they assemble for the rush on the town. Alien are using the infamous DFW Texas "Zulu Resurrection Rules" (as soon as they are killed they are removed from the table and as soon as there are enough to form a unit, the unit re enters the table from the direction chosen by alien commander at the table edge). Only the aliens and the GM know how many "bugs" there are! When the bugs total number available has been used and killed, there are no more bugs for the game! We used about 300 genestrealers as our bugs. Bugs do not have any idea how many armed humans are in the town, or where they are, do not know the difference between construction/farming /other civvie vehicles, and MILITARY vehicles, have not a clue as to wot a robot gun looks like, ditto for fougasse and other command detonated mines! They have never seen these before, so I allow the Marines to mark AP type mine and fougasse mine location on a scale map of the tabletop, ditto for robot guns, and to deploy OTHER civvie vehicles around the town in place of the Marine IFVs, as well as part of the paerimeter barricades. Also the bugs have not the faintest idea as to wot an armed Navy drop ship looks like! Or wot it does! They have seen a few civvie choppers and zeps but not VTOL assault landers! Civvies will not move without a marine escort/guides (1 Marine for each 10 civvies) and will only run screaming in a blind panic or frozen in place if attacked by the bugs. The roof top LZ is large enough for only 1 VTOL lander at a time to land on it. A lander is UNARMED, to carry more civvies (view these landers as Chinooks, but not as SKY CRANES or Aliens dropships). Each lander can carry 40 civvies as a full load. VTOL Lander procedure is as follows. At game start, the marines are told that six landers are orbiting the town well off table. Aliens do not have a clue as to these being available for evacuation or any info about them. a. One turn is required for a lander to make the approach to the LZ, and ground on the rooftop. b. One turn is required for the Marines to get the civvies moving from the lower floor to the rooftop! c. One turn is required for the civvies to load onto the lander, and the Marines to get off the rooftop. d. The lander then lifts off, and a second lander can approach and land at the LZ on the following turn to begin the procedure all over again. This game scenario is a last man/last bug standing game with NO turn limits! The marines can call for orbital artillery support fires from the cruiser using non nukes, but, they may not have immediate mission priority! Only LR backpack comm units can call off table for strikecruiser support; all other helmet comms are TT range only. NOTE, there is a one turn delay between getting a firesupport request through, and the arrival on the TT of the incoming support fires! a. A starship laser battery uses a template 3" across. the center 1" is vaporization, no saves! the inner 1" ring automatic hit, no armor save, just a wound test! Outer 1" ring is tested as automatic hit, normal for armor save, wounding ec. b. Treat the non nuke missiles as heavy artillery templates! c. The Marines can call for a vengeance strike on the town (and the whole table top is with the effects zone) using nuke tipped missiles ONLY IF THEY ARE BEING OVER RUN BY THE BUGS with no further chance of survival or evacuating anymore civvies to safety! (YES, going home to meet MOTHER is a fate worse than death!) Marines win by evacuating ALL CIVVIES to safety! Any Marines that are able to safely leave the TT count as bonus points! Dead bugs do not count toward a marine victory! (LOL, thus the vengeance strike gains no VP, but does keep any living Marines/Civvies from becoming hosts, and any dead Marine/Civvies from becoming food!) Bugs count ALL dead Marines and Civvies as VP! Captured Marines and Civies count Double VP! Vaporized Marines and Civvies have NO VP value! (see nuke strike!) Bugs count ALL disabled (cannot move /or fight) or destroyed Marine IFV as VP! Not likely, but if any bugs get into a lander, well, YOU saw the movie! LOL, AND HERE IS THE KICKER FOR BOTH SIDES! There is a sewer system running under the towns streets, and emptying into a near by river(on table) from BIG ROUND CEMENT PIPES 6 ft wide. All bugs will be told is that they see some big holes, maybe hive entrances in plain site about 3 ft above the water surface (yes there is 3 ft of water in these pipes!) Remember, I said the bugs have not a clue as to wot human tech is? A sewer pipe to them is just apartiall flooded tunnel! NOW FOR THE HUMANS. The GM will need to mark/make some 25mm wide circular markers with numbers on the down side and a etallic surface on the upside. GM the places these around the town as desired with no explanation as to wot they are for. If any one asks, tell them to think about wot they are looking at but do not say anything in front of the Marine/ Civvie Player OR the Bug players. (when was the last time you paid any attention to manhole covers, friends?Think about it!) GM will have to make a simple dice chart connecting numbers with manhole covers to see where these enter/exit the sewer system! (use dice appropriate to number of manhole covers in use D12. D20,D10. etc) GM will also have to make a simple 1D6 chart to determine if the sewer runners get lost or find a dead end during each movement turn (I =Dead End, 2-5 Move at 1/2 speed, 6 =Lost!). And bugs do not move at 1/2 speed in sewers (you saw the Movie!) Enjoy! Dawgie Sci-fi Scenarios